The Orange Lover goes to School
by DingDreamer
Summary: After a year since that day, Nojiko and Nami goes to Grand Line to enroll into the school One Piece High. Unexpected Meetings. Conflicts. A revealed past. Love. What will these two do now? *Chapter 3 Rewritten!*
1. Chapter 1

**It's KINDA like the modern day so many things in the modern day might appear in here~**

It was a raining day. It was also a day when that girl was found. The girl sat alone on the gray and empty street. She wore an over sized brown long sleeve shirt with ragged pant and black boots that went a little below her knees. She had some bruises on her. In her hand was an orange. Around her hand was a bracelet with a compass on it. Her long orange hair was dripping wet; some clinging to her shoulders. Her face was blank as her eyes continued staring at the ground. Her back leaned against a vacant building. Rain continued to pour down and she could feel tiny drops on her. That was until, a shadow covered her. She looked up slowly only to see a girl holding an umbrella, covering both her and the girl. The orange hair girl noticed the girl with the umbrella had a purple- blue hair with a red ribbon tying it back. A smile appeared on her lips.

"What's your name?" was the first thing the purple- blue girl asked. The orange hair girl continued staring at her with an emotionless expression before opening her mouth.

"…Na…mi…"

The smile on the purple blue hair girl widened.

"Here's my house." Nojiko entered a small but comfy house. It had two floors. Nami followed behind her. She could feel warmth surround her and relaxed a bit. Nami looked around. Pictures were hung on the yellow wall and some letters were on the tables in sight.

"Sorry if the house is a mess; I don't usually bring guests home." Nojiko took off her shoes and walked to the stair before turning back to Nami. "Come in!"

Nami stared at her blankly before bending down and taking off her boots. Nojiko raised an eyebrow. 'I've never seen boots like those…could she be from another town?'

When Nami took off both of her boots, she started walking towards Nojiko, water dripping down on the floor. Nojiko sweat dropped. "We'll get you cleaned up first."

Nami followed Nojiko upstairs and walked to a brown door. "Wait here for a sec."

Nami nodded and Nojiko dashed towards a blue door and went inside a room. Nami stared and when Nojiko came back, she was holding a clean set of clothes. "Here." Nojiko grinned. Nami stared at the clothes before taking them from the girl's hand.

"When you're done, come downstairs." Nojiko said and Nami nodded in understanding. Just as the girl went downstairs, Nami turned to face the bathroom door before going inside.

**And so~**

Nojiko had just finished setting the food on the table when Nami came in, wearing a white shirt and sweatpants. Nami's eyes widened slightly when she saw the food on the table. Nojiko giggled. "Come and eat. It looks as if you haven't eaten for days."

Nami obeyed and walked to a seat across Nojiko and sat down. She then picked up a fork and stared hungrily at the food. Nojiko raised an eyebrow as she watched Nami took a bite. A look of surprise appeared on Nami's face. "It's…good!"

Nojiko's eyes widened before laughing happily. Nami continued eating, a bit faster.

Nojiko stopped laughing and giggled. "So why were you out in the rain?"

Nami stopped eating and Nojiko stopped giggling.

Nami looked away to the floor and Nojiko knew she had asked the wrong thing. She then smiled. "Seems like I got onto a touchy subject. Actually, I'm the same as you."

Nami looked up immediately. Nojiko chuckled and leaned back against on her chair. "Well, eat up!"

Nami continued staring until she looked back to her food.

**One year after ~**

"I didn't even pack some of my things…" Nami said with a frown. Her orange hair was still the same long length. She now wore a big blue striped short sleeve sweater with black tight shorts. She also wore the same black boots as one year ago.

Nojiko wore a yellow tank top and a silver miniskirt with high heel sandals. She wore the same red ribbon as one year ago.

Nojiko sighed. "Your fault for not packing yesterday."

"Hey! I was being chased by people!"

"Well next time when you steal wallets, do it quietly. Not just jump out of nowhere and just grab it right in front of them."

Nami pouted. Nojiko sighed again. The two were now on the train towards the famous city, Grand Line.

Actually, their reason to go there was because Nojiko decided to enroll into the world famous school, One Piece High. It was a school that took up one third of the city!

But that wasn't the only reason. Nojiko also wanted to learn navigation, a skill that would only be taught in that school. Why?

That school is for pirates. Ones who want to become the pirate king. But that wasn't Nojiko's goal. The last reason was because- that was the only school that didn't need any records (such as when you were born or something like that) and Nami seemed to be around her age and the school fee wasn't too high. Nojiko smirked. 'Good thing the fee isn't high! I can't leave Nami at home alone too…she might d some things…'

Nojiko sweat dropped when she remembered the times when she was with Nami. She sure can do 'strange' things.

"Heard the school as devil fruit users…" Nojiko muttered. Nami raised an eyebrow. "They exist?"

Nojiko smirked. "Well, there are some rumors going around…"

Nami turned from Nojiko to the window. Nojiko looked at her curiously. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Nojiko crossed her arms. "Aren't you excited to go to school?"

Nami made a thoughtful look. "I guess."

Nojiko smiled. "You guess?"

"Why didn't you go to the other high school?" Nami suddenly asked. Nojiko made a surprised look. "Didn't I tell you? You also need to go to school and that's the only school that could accept you."

Nami smirked. "If its pirates, I'm sure they have a lot of money…"

Nojiko sweat dropped, her mouth twitching. Over the months, Nojiko noticed the girl was quite…obsessed with money; to the extent of stealing some gold from a rich and wealthy person.

And there was also thing Nojiko remembered. It wasn't very pleasant to remember too. She remembered Nami-

The train horn sound made her snap back to her senses. A smile appeared on her face. "We're there."

Up ahead there was a huge city right next to the sea harbor. There were even some buildings on the top of the mountains. The sky also made great scenery. The sky was blue with white clouds and the sun that shone bright. There were some grassy fields full of flowers. Nami's stared in awe. Nojiko was also surprised. No wonder the city was famous. 'But where's the school…?'

When the train reached their destination, Nami and Nojiko quickly got their bags and got off the train. Many people were also going off at the stop. Nami stretched and inhaled deeply before sighing in relief. "Finally!"

Nojiko took out a map and tried to figure out the directions.

Nami's eyes widened slightly. "It's getting a little windy."

Nojiko looked at her confused. "I don't feel any…"

Suddenly a small wind brushed past Nojiko, her hair flowing with it. Nami winked. "As expected!"

Nojiko smirked. "One of your many talents."

Nami snickered. When they walked out of the train station, Nami gasped. There were many people around on the lively streets. People were hollering on the streets about their new products or food. There were even some street performers.

"Hey, look at those clothes!" Nojiko and Nami's eyes sparkled as they stared hungrily at the beautiful dresses that were being displayed. Back at where they lived, there weren't anything like this!

"2-2,000 Beri!" Nami's jaw dropped. Than again, they ARE pretty dresses. Nojiko remembered their goal and practically dragged the crying Nami away from the store. She quickly took a look of her map and looked around. "We need to go east…"

Nami lifted up her sleeve and looked at her compass. She then pointed at her right. "East is there."

Nojiko nodded and the two started walking towards East. Nami looked around in amazement, as well as Nojiko. It was quite crowded but the two girls managed to get through. It was indeed a beautiful city.

Nojiko then noticed Nami snickering. "What are you laughing about?"

Nami smiled evilly making Nojiko shiver. Her hand moved a bit and Nojiko's eyes widened when she saw what was in the girl's hand. "Nami! Didn't I say not to take anybody's wallet?" Nojiko whispered angrily.

"He-he~"

"Hey where's my wallet?"

"Eh? My wallet's gone!"

Nami snickered harder. Nojiko's eyebrow twitched. If those people found out Nami had stolen their wallets, they're going to be in big trouble. Nojiko frowned, sweat dropping. "You should at least steal wallets in a less crowded place."

"But they would see me easily, right?"

Nojiko sighed and then smiled. The girl had changed after they knew more about each other. Nami was more open than before.

Nami started to laugh evilly. "Now we have more than before…"

Too open.

"So do we keep going east?"

Nojiko took out her map. "Well, when we reach a clock tower, we'll need to take a turn right."

"Do you mean that?"

Nojiko looked up and right in front of her was the big and famous clock tower in Grand Line.

Nami's face was full of surprise. Even the clock tower back at their town wasn't this big!

They then took a turn right and saw they were heading to the fields. Nojiko raised an eyebrow. She then noticed the stairs that divided the fields and looked at her map again. "I guess we'll need to pass that place."

Nami's face lit up. "Oranges!"

Nami started to run towards the stairs and up.

"N-Nami! Wait!" Nojiko tried to run after Nami along with the three heavy bags.

Nami's eyes widened when she reached the top as she stopped.

Nojiko soon caught up and panted. She then looked at Nami. "What is it…?"

Nojiko followed her eyes and she gasped. Guess it was true that the school took up one third of the city.


	2. Chapter 2: The Class they're In

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

"Hey Ace~ Can we go buy meat now? I'm hungry!"

"You just ate breakfast, Luffy!"

"But it's not enough!"

"How are ten plates of meat not enough for you?"

"It's just not enough!"

"We're already late. We can't go to a nearby meat shop now."

"Fine! At least I have Sanji to cook for me!"

"Heh. Remember last time you ate all his food?"

"It's his fault for putting it there…"

"D-damn you, Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy."

The two boys turned to the person who called them. The person seemed to have been burnt and also had injuries. He lay on the ground along with his other injured companions.

"O-one day we'll get you!" the person yelled before fainting.

Luffy tilted his head. "Did he say that before?"

Ace smirked. "I lost count. C'mon, we need to get to school."

Luffy grinned as he followed his brother to a familiar direction that Nami and Nojiko was walking before.

**And so~**

"So your names are Nami and Nojiko, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The two girls stood in front of the school doors, waiting for the woman to speak.

The woman took out two black wooly hats and handed it to them. "You two are required to wear this. It helps prevent any unwanted attention."

Nami and Nojiko glanced at each other but took it from the woman's hands. They then put it on.

"It's too big for me…" Nami tried to push up the hat a bit but it kept sliding down.

"It's big for a purpose; now follow me." The woman turned and went inside the building. Nojiko sweat dropped as the two followed her.

Nami looked around, astonished. The hallway was full of treasures and statues made of gold. Nojiko's eyebrow twitched. She could've sworn Nami's eyes were sparkling.

"You two walk faster." The woman said with a stern look. Nami and Nojiko nodded furiously and walk a bit faster.

"Oh and our school don't split people up by their ages. So you might find some older people in your class."

The woman told them their class was on the fifth floor, classroom 3.

The cafeteria was on the fourth floor. There P.E. class would be on the school fields.

When they reached the fifth floor, the woman handed the two their schedules. "This is your daily schedule."

Nojiko read it and her eyes widened. 'What's Pirate Crew gathering?'

Nami raised an eyebrow. 'Only one navigation class? P.E. everyday…'

"Ahem." The woman coughed, getting the girls' attention. They were standing in front of the classroom with a 3 on it.

The woman then knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey! If it isn't-"

"You do remember you have new students, right?"

The door opened wider, allowing Nami and Nojiko see the classroom a bit. They saw pirates talking happily away, some even fighting.

Nami frowned. Suddenly something blocked their view.

The two girls looked up to see a man with red hair. A big smile was on his face. Nami looked at him with a suspicious look but it wasn't really visible with the hat covering most of her forehead.

"Oh! What cute little ladies!"

"Mr. Shanks."

"Ah! I mean, welcome to our class!"

Nojiko sweat dropped as she smiled weakly.

"These two are Nami and Nojiko. I hope nothing happens to them on their first day." The woman emphasized 'happens' and Nojiko could feel a chill.

'A bad feeling…' Nojiko frowned.

"I won't let anything happen to them!" Shanks said.

"Hope so…" the woman muttered before turning back to the girls. She then walked past them and walked back to the stairs.

The two girls glanced at each other.

"Come in!" Shanks said with a big smile. Nojiko nodded and went in first. Nami's eyes widened slightly. Shanks turned to her with a questioning look.

'Wish I could've changed my mind sooner…' Nami went in behind her friend. Shanks closed the door and clapped his hands. "Hey everyone! We have new students!"

No one stopped what they were doing. They continued talking. Some were even fighting. Nojiko's eyebrow twitched.

Shanks sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "They won't listen to me at all…"

He then grinned. "You two can call me Shanks! No need for the Mr.!"

Nojiko nodded.

Shanks looked around the classroom with a troubled look. "I wonder if there's any seats for you two…oh! There are two over at the window."

The two followed his eyes and saw two empty seats by the window.

"Our bags…" Nojiko sweat dropped as she looked at their bags. Shanks smiled and held out a hand. "I can help you take care of it."

Suddenly Nami moved the hand away. She gave a smile to the surprised teacher. "It's okay; we can take care of it."

The two girls then walked over to the seats. Shanks stared at the two before smirking. 'This is interesting…their records didn't hold any information of them being pirates either.'

Nami and Nojiko got over to their seat and put the bags on the floor beside them and sat down.

The pirates were still continuing their own business, not even noticing them. Nami noticed some were sleeping. Some pirate boys were flirting with the girls (they wore pretty revealing clothes too).

Nojiko shivered. For some reason she didn't feel good. 'This feeling could either mean Nami's going to do something or…"

Suddenly the doors burst open, followed by a loud yell. "SANJI! MEAT!"

Shanks turned his head to the door with a big grin. "Hey Luffy! Ace!"

Nojiko's eyes widened. 'That name…could it be…!'

Some pirates got silent although others were laughing, yelling "Hey Luffy!" or "Your brother made you late again, Ace?"

Then a boy with a red vest and a straw hat came inside. A big grin was plastered on his face. Behind him was a taller boy with a well tone body and a cow-boy like hat.

Nojiko's face turned pale. Her eyes were widened in shock, her mouth forming an 'o'.

Nami noticed Nojiko's expression and raised an eyebrow at the tall boy.

"Hey Nojiko, you know him?"

Nojiko quickly looked away to her desk, a look of hatred on her face. Nami narrowed her eyes.

"Luffy! Cant you see I'm busy with some pretty ladies?" a blonde hair boy yelled with an irritated look but it quickly changed when he went back to talk to some girls.

Luffy pouted. Shanks laughed. Ace sighed but then smirked.

"Hey we got new students!" Shanks then said with a happy tone. Nojiko glared as she turned to the opposite direction.

"EH? Really?" Luffy quickly scanned around the room. Nami did not want to talk to a pirate. She quickly lowered her hat and quickly looked away, trying to hide herself.

Suddenly Luffy's stomach growled. A look of depression came over his face. "SANJI~~! Meat!"

He then dashed towards the blonde boy.

Ace followed behind and noticed two unfamiliar people by the window. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed one of them had a familiar hair color he had seen before.

'Must be someone else…' Ace turned away and went after his little brother.

Nojiko glanced and sighed in relief. "He didn't notice me…"

Nami looked at her with a confused look. "Who didn't notice you?"

"No one in particular." Nojiko said and Nami frowned.

"Oi Luffy! Don't go digging inside my bag!"

"I smell food!"

Bang!

"Sorry about my brother's behavior."

'Those two are not blood related…'

Luffy rubbed the back of his head that had a large bump on it. A pout was on his face with some tears. "Why'd you hit me?"

Ace got on his seat, leaning back against it while lowering his hat over his face. A sudden snore indicated he was asleep.

"Asleep already?" some pirates thought, sweat dropping.

"Hey, did you hear what Shanks just said? We have newcomers!" one pirate said.

"I just saw them! They're girls!"

"AH! Food!" Luffy took out a small box and opened it. "AH! Meat!"

Bang!

Sanji grabbed the box away from the boy.

"I remember last time you took my lunch! No meat from me for one month!"

"NO! I can't live without it!"

"…"

Shanks looked at the clock with a frown. 'There's still a lot of time…'

He then saw the two girls and smiled. 'Maybe I should get them to introduce themselves.'

Then he took out a megaphone out of nowhere and yelled into it. "Hey everyone! Time for some little introductions from newcomers!"

Nojiko's eyes widened in shock. "You have got to be kidding me…!"

Nami made an annoyed look.

Ace awoke from small nap. Luffy stopped trying to get the box from Sanji. Shanks turned to the girls and grinned. "Come on!"

Everyone turned to the girls and the last thing Nami and Nojiko thought was 'Oh great.'

**To be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3: Two and Two

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

All eyes were on them. The class was silent. Nojiko frowned. Nami stayed silent, an annoyed look on her face. Shanks looked at them with a questioning look. "Girls?"

The two girls continued staying silent.

"Hey-"Shanks started to say when a lunch box came flying towards his head. Shanks saw the flying lunchbox and lowered his head, dodging it.

"Hey you two! Trying to kill me?" he yelled to the now fighting Luffy and Sanji.

"Teacher! My idiot captain just ate my lunch!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. 'Captain?'

"I'm hungry though Sanji!" Luffy whined. Ace sighed as he reached inside his bag and took out a huge lunch box. "Guess you'll need to eat lunch now."

Luffy looked at it with happiness. "A-Ace! You're so nice!"

"You make it sound as if I was never nice to you."

"Well…"

The pirates around laughed at the scene. Shanks sighed with a small smile.

Nojiko narrowed her eyes that were full of hate. Nami noticed this.

Shanks turned back to the girls. "So you gonna introduce yourselves?"

'Yosh! Time for a little acting!' a smirk appeared but was soon replaced by a sweet smile.

"We're kind of shy…" Nami said with the sweetest voice she could muster. Shanks stared before snickering. This got Nami a little annoyed. 'What is he snickering about?'

Shanks walked over to them, getting Nami on full alert just in case the teacher might do anything.

When he reached towards them, he clapped his hands again. "Hey everyone! I'll introduce you to-someone wake up Ace please!"

Nojiko turned around and saw Ace had accidentally went back to sleep. She sighed in relief.

"Ah! Never mind! Someone tell him about the newcomers later!" Shanks put his hands on the two girls' shoulders, surprising them. "This is Nami and Nojiko! I hope everyone takes care of them!"

The pirates started talking again. Shanks sighed and let go of the girls' shoulders.

Nami glared at the spot where the hand was before. She did not like to be touched by pirates.

"You'll fit in the class, don't worry!" Shanks reassured them.

"Like I want to." Nami muttered under her breath. Shanks didn't seem to hear her.

"You'll find friends soon!"

Shanks then went back to his seat and sat down on his chair. He took out some papers and started reading over it.

**Meanwhile~**

Ace's eyes suddenly shot open and he looked up. "Eh? What just happened?"

Luffy was busy eating the huge lunchbox. "You miss the introductions."

Some rice flew out from his mouth onto Ace's face. Ace's eyebrow twitched as he wiped it away. "What introductions?"

Luffy pointed at the two newcomers. "Shanks just introduced them. Their names were…Nama? No…ah! Nami! And…Najika? Oh yeah! Nojiko!"

Ace's eyes widened at the name. "Luffy, say it again!"

"Okay? Shanks just introduced them. Their names-"

"After that!"

Oh! And…Najika? Oh yeah! Nojiko!"

Ace turned his head to the girl with some of her purplish blue hair sticking out from under her hat. Could it be THAT Nojiko? But she never liked pirates and that included him…

Ace shook his head. 'No it can't be…'

A sigh escaped from him and this got Luffy more curious. "Ace?"

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." Ace then saw Luffy was now starting to eat his lunchbox.

"Oi Luffy! I also have to eat something!"

Luffy grinned and put the whole lunchbox in his mouth.

"AH! MY LUNCH!"

**_Ding! Ding!_**

Shanks looked at the clock. "Time for the next class!"

"The next class…" Nami took out the schedule and looked over it. "P.E…"

Nojiko had told her that P.E. class was for exercising your own body. She taught Nami some sports and Nami found that some of them were actually pretty fun. Although there were times when she accidentally made the balls explode. Nami sweat dropped when she remembered the memories.

Nojiko stood up and was going to pick up their bags when Shanks stopped them. A small grin was on his face. "You can leave those with me."

Nojiko hesitated before giving him their bags.

Shanks' grin widened. "I'll make sure no one takes it, don't worry."

"It's P.E.!" Luffy dashed towards the classroom door and was going to open it when a hand grabbed him from behind. Luffy turned around, pouting. "Let me go!"

"Luffy, you need to say good bye to the teacher first." Shanks said, sighing. Luffy crossed his arms. "Bye Shanks. Can I go now?"

"MR. Shanks." Shanks corrected him. Luffy pouted again. Shanks' eyebrow twitched before he pulled Luffy to the newcomers.

"Nami, Nojiko, Luffy here will bring you to P.E. class."

"Eh? Why?" Luffy said with a shocked look. Shanks smiled evilly. "Why that's obviously because they don't know where to have P.E."

"Actually we-" Nojiko started to say when Shanks' eyes shined a bit and she stopped talking, sweat dropping.

Shanks then looked behind Nojiko and cupped his mouth. "You also Ace! Help your little brother!"

Nojiko's eyes widened. Nami made an annoyed look. Great, just when she decided to stay as far as possible from pirates.

"Sure. Okay." Ace said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Shanks grinned. "See? Your brother is willing to help."

Luffy grinned. "Okay! I'll leave them to you, Ace!"

Just when he was going to turn around, Shanks grabbed him again. "You TWO will help them."

"Then buy me meat!" Luffy said with a big grin. Shanks sweat dropped not knowing how helping two people and meat are related. "Fine."

Nam sweat dropped when she saw Shanks crossing his fingers behind his back.

Luffy crossed his arms, grinning. "Okay! I'll take them safely to P.E.!"

'Safely…?' Nami and Nojiko thought in unison.

Ace chuckled. "And I'll make sure he brings them there safely."

Shanks snickered and the two boys stared walking out the classroom. Nami and Nojiko hesitated. Shanks smiled evilly and suddenly gave a small push. "C'mon! You can't be late for Mr. Marco's class! He won't forgive those who are late for his class, even newcomers!"

Nojiko and Nami glanced at each other before deciding to follow the boys.

When the class was finally empty, Shanks let out a sigh as he walked back to his desk and sat on the edge of it. His eyes turned to the papers as he picked him up and smiled. 'So they're not blood related…same as Luffy and Ace…ah, I wonder how Sabo's been doing…'

**With the girls~**

Luffy grinned as he points at himself with his thumb. "I'm Luffy! My dream is to become the Pirate King!"

Ace sighed as he smirked. He turned to the two silent girls. "My name is Ace; Luffy's older brother."

The two girls remained silent. Nami had an annoyed look on her face. Nojiko frowned, sweat dropping.

Luffy put his two hands behind his head. "I wonder what we'll do in P.E. today!"

Luffy walked in front of Nami who was trying hard to control herself from slapping his head (she never imagines herself walking behind a pirate before). Nojiko was walking next to Ace…well actually; she made a huge gap between him and her. Ace noticed this and glanced at Nojiko. Something about her was oddly familiar. Having the same name as the girl he knew and having the same hair color.

Ace narrowed his eyes. Nojiko's eyebrow twitched. She could feel him staring at her and felt really uncomfortable. She glared under her hat. Ace took one last look at her before looking ahead.

"Hey, you look familiar."

Nojiko's eyes widened a bit before she started glaring again. "I don't know you."

Ace smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You look similar to a girl I know."

Nojiko forced a smirk on. "Is this how you pick up girls or something?"

Ace's eyes widened a bit before he let out a small laugh. "You're interesting."

Nami heard the whole conversation. When Ace had said the last sentence Nami could not hear Nojiko anymore. The girl had suddenly got silent.

She was going to turn around when she noticed Luffy was staring at her right arm.

"Ne, what's that big thing?" Luffy pointed to a ball like thing inside Nami's right sleeve. Nami's eyebrow twitched and lifted up her arm, pulling back her right sleeve a bit so the boy could see the object.

"It's my log pose." Nami said and Luffy's eyes widened.

"You're a navigator?" he said, shocked. Nami stuck a finger inside her right ear.

"Yeah, I'm a navigator." Nami put down her right hand.

"Oh! What else can you do?" Luffy asked curiously. Nami raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Luffy snickered. "I'm just curiou-"

Suddenly Luffy slammed against a column. Nami's jaw dropped. Nojiko jumped in surprise. Ace literally slapped his own forehead.

"O-oi! You okay?" Nami didn't really care much for pirates but she was really shocked. Luffy stayed against the column for a while before he pulled back from it.

"Shishishi! I was just curious." Luffy said. Nami looked at him, bewildered. Is he crazy or something? He just went into a column! And now he's just finishing his own sentence?

Ace smirked. "You don't need to worry about him. He can't get hurt just like that."

Nami was shocked. Did he not see what happened to his own brother?

Luffy looked ahead and let out a cheer. "We're at the back door!"

Nami and Nojiko looked to see a door that was opened, revealing the school field. Nojiko gasped. The four walked out and could feel a strong wind blowing at them. It was…beautiful.

Most parts of the field were covered with grass. Trees surrounded the field at the sides, right next to the surrounding gates. Ahead of them was a track with some balls lying around.

Luffy took a deep breath before sighing. He then turned to Nami with a bright smile, surprising the girl. Luffy then dashed away while yelling 'meat!' and 'Yay!' and ran towards a group of people.

Ace smirked and turned to Nojiko once more. Nojiko looked away, trying hard not to turn to him.

Ace's smirk widened and he gave a bow to the girls. "Excuse me then, ladies."

He then started walking towards the class. Nami and Nojiko stood there, not sure about what to do now. Well, that was until a voice behind them whispered "So you two are the newcomers."

**To be continued~**

**Sorry for not updating for a while! I'll make sure I update as soon as possible!**


End file.
